One Piece: The New Era!
by Continual123
Summary: After Luffy vanished including the treasure,pirates search for the treasure to claim the title the pirate king. With new characters and villains, enjoy the new adventure of Kaisa and her crew. DISCLAIMER: ALL OF THE PLACES AND THE ITEMS ARE NOT OF MY CREATION.
1. The Pirates Beginning

After Monkey D. Luffy found the treausure of One Piece, he became the newest Pirate King and conquered the New World with all of its trial and dangers. But soon, the Pirate Era was slowing dying out, but then Luffy made a difficult decision, he hid One Piece again, but soon he and the Straw Hats crew vanished along with the treasure. This gave a new opportunity to every Pirates all over the world causing a huge population of pirates sailing across the sea, but slowly the devil fruits has grown twice as rare and was soon to be forgotten. Two hundreds passed with no sign of finding One Piece. Then in a small village called Hanabasho within East Blue. A young girl name Kasai was born, but then both parents vanished to thin air and she lived with a cruel uncle who made her life misrerable. She was always sent to her uncle's orange tree farm to raise the tree and pick the fruit and cell it in the market, but she did all the household work with no help, no salary with her hard work. She is fed three times everyday, but the uncle had no care for her nor any interest in her except work her as a slaves. Every day she works hard, but she learns how to practice with a bo staff that her mother used to have. She learned every offensive and defensive techniques from her neighbors who pity her for her hard work. The only time she ever enjoys is when pirates come to stock up their ships. Mostly good hearted pirates comes, but at times a vicious band of pirates willcome and plunder. The pirates that comes the most are the Strong Arm pirates. The namegoes pretty well with the pirates, because their captain Tsoyoi has arms of steel which can break anything. His reputation is pretty well known within the village. Every time they come and visit, Kaisa will always come and challenge the captain with her bo staff, but she always end up with bruises. The captain took quite a liking to her, he always visit the tavern the Green Meadow named after the fields of the village. She looks up to him as a hero, but she always like to hear the story of Luffy and how he found One Piece. Her favorite character was Nami with her great strength with a staff. What piqued her interest was that the crew vanished and One Piece which anyone can find it and claim the title pirate king. Finally the pirate group decided to go and pass the Grand Line. With that as soon as they were about to leave, Kaisa came up and shouted, "Tsoyoi! When I come to the top, I shall challenge you to a duel with my stronger crew." The pirate gang laughed hysterically including the captain. He accepted the challenge and said that he will be waiting and left. The Uncle refused to let her go, for the orange business was high and he needed her to work twice as hard. Soon she plotted her plans to leave the village. But one day her uncle bought something at the black bazaar trading unusual things. He kept the item in a plastic bag saying it was nothing and hid it behind a pot of oranges walked away. As soon as he left, she went and grabbed most of the oranges and put it in her bag and ran off with her staff. She ran on passed through the market and arrived at the docks where she spent her uncle's money (or neccesarily her working money) at buying a trip to Orange Town where Luffy met Nami. As she was about to leave, her best friend Thomas was waiting at the dock. "Finally you're running away from your evil uncle. Good Luck out there!" He said with a thumbs up. "Wait for me as well until I reach at your level." Before she could say thanks, her uncle came shouting, "COME BACK YOU UNGRATEFUL THIEF!" "Oh crap!" She started to run to the boat as her uncle ran after her, but Thomas ran up and blocked him so Kaisa could escape. As the boat slowly leaves, she saw her uncle beat that poor boy, but even though Thomas was slowly bleeding, he still stayed his ground until the boat left the village. The Uncle saw she was gone and just let all his agressiveness unto the poor kid, but luckily he ran off safely. He came back to the house with the plastic bag empty and most of his oranges. "I will find you kid. Prepare to face death!"


	2. The Capture

A couple of weeks past and no sign of an island near by, she already ate most of the oranges and there was only one more fruit left in her bag. She started to get hungry and started to reach for her last orange, but this orange had a strange shape and figure on it. She first stared at it, but then she got hungry and just swallowed the fruit whole. She started had a taste of disgust and thought it was a poison and started to spit it out, but it was too late. Someone thought she was choking and ran to see if she was ok. "PIRATES!" Everyone ran to the port bow to see if where. "It is the Rumble Pirates, infamous for their strength." Everyone started to panic and ran hysterically. "Captain! Call the Navy!" The captain ran to his cabin to the transponder snail. The pirates boarded their ships with a cutlass' in their hands. "Well, here are some small fries. Hand over the money or your lives." Every quivered in fear, but Kaisa stood up for herself saying, "Any of you monsters hurt someone, it will be the last thing you will do." "Ha let see what you can do." The first pirate striked first, but Kaisa dodged the attack and struck the enemy with her staff. "Why you littled..." Before he could say anything, she quickly struck him. All the pirates ran after her, but every dodge was avoided and all of them was bruised with the staff. "All right time to finish it." the pirates shot Kaisa and everything was silence. "She is not bleeding." She was just standing there. "What happened to her." She felt strange power within herself. She hold her staff and it was on fire. "She must've eaten a devil fruit, but I thought those went instinct?" "Just get her." They all went after her with their cutlasses, but the only problem was every attack went through her. She just raised her hand and all of their shirts were on fire. "Ow! FIRE!" She started attacking them with her burning staff causing them to back off. "ENOUGH!" The fight stopped and a man started walking slowly to the ship. "Captain, this girl is a monster!" "Huh, well I can handle it." He slowly came toward to her. He first punched her which caused her to fall backwards. "How did he hurt that monsters?" She got up feeling bruised. "Ow." She ran to her and tried to punch him, but the intense pain on her hand. "How come you didn't even winced." "Ha, you got potential, but you're still weak. Why not join me crew?" The girl just stared at her as if he was kidding. "Are you crazy?! I am gonna become the Pirate King not a member of a weak pirate." The captain looked furious and just gave a punch on the face which she fell on the floor. She tried to continually to fight back, but he always strike her down. "Fine, but until I become strong, I will leave you." The captain gave a smirk and motioned her to follow him. She tottered around to the boat but suddenly she crashed on the boat. She slowly came to be on a bed in a small dinky room. A man came into the room. He was not wearing a shirt. He had scars all over his body with a brown, chestnut color hair. "Captain wanted you on his cabin." She just sat on the bed shaking her head. "That wasn't a request." He grabbed her and through her outside of the room. Everyone stared at her and laughed. "Everyone back to work!" Everyone stopped laughing and went to work. "Sorry about that. Come to my room." He went into a room with Kaisa. "Well here we have couple of rules, one you must obey the captain, two I don't allow fistfight until I allow it. And three you must do your own part." She just nodded and just stood. "Girl, you have a gift, the devil fruits have disappeared and almost lost out of its existence. You have eaten a Meri Meri no Mi. The power to control fire. You must learn to control it or innocent people will get hurt." Befor she could reply, she raised her arm which burned a pile of paper. "See." She just nodded with contempt. "Now you must learn how to fight with the your powers." They both went outside and the captain ordered. "Sentoki! Come here." The man who threw her outside came. "Yes Captain!" "She is under your command. Train her well." Then the captain left. "Well, now you know my name, what's yours?" "Kaisa." "Now the first step to controlling it, you must focus your mind or it will get out of control. Now focus on this object and aim for it." He placed a pot on a table and step aside. She focused her mind on the pot and raised her hand and thought of fire. A blast of fire shot out of her hand and shot out the pot. "Good, someone told me to you can use a staff." Then he handed her a staff." Now come at me." She ran after him ready to attack, but he dodged her and punched her on the stomach. "You must learn to be fast, strong, and agile. Now this training will start now.


	3. The Brawl

At the ship, Kaisa was alone with fear and anger. The rest of the crew treated her like a baby and teases her every moment they have. Sentoki trained every day with her and she was able to get better every day. The Captain usually challenges her to wrestling, but it always ends up with her knocked out for weeks. Kaisa was able to grow stronger and stronger and finally challenged Sentoki. "You think you are ready kid? Hope your ready." Then he pulled out his katanas and started attacking her. "Look there is a brawl with Sentoki." Then they were surrounded by the crew. "My money is on Sentoki!" Then everyone started placing bets. "Come on Kaisa. I am ready." Then she charged at him with her staff and aim it at his chest, but he dodged it. "Is that the best you can do?" Then kicked her back. "Go Sentoki!" You can do it!" The brawl lasted for quite a while. They both almost equal to each other. Finally she practiced using her powers shooting rapidly at him. "Good, you're aiming is swell, but you need to go faster." Then kicked her feet which she tripped. Everyone started to laugh hysterically. She got up embarrased and quickly got up on her feet. "Had enough yet kid?" Then she shot fire at the strings attached on the ship. "What was that for?" Then the rope ripped and dropped teh ship's mast and pushed him off board. "Whoa Sentoki fell off!" Then the crew came toward the edge to see him. "Man Overboard!"

Before the rowing boats came out, he jumped on deck. "Ha, caught me off guard! I need to be more careful now." Then he vanished quickly, but his presence was felt. Then behind her a voice was heard saying, "Ha you need to go faster if you want to catch me." As soon as she turns, he was gone. Then she was pushed on the ground and kicked around. Finally she haad enough and caused a wall of fire surrounding her. "FIRE!" Then the crew started rushing to blow out the fire. Finally the captain came and shouted, "What the hell is going out here!" Then his foot became on fire. He panicked and put out the fire. "Sentoki!" He came rushing to him. "Yes captain!" Then he ordered, "Blow out the fire now!" Then in a flash the fire was gone. "Who started the fire, that person will be punished" "It was the brats fault!" Everyone pointed at Kaisa. He came one step at a time coming closer. "So you're the damn idiot who started the fire?" Then she slowly nodded. "Well done Lass! Everyone it is time for a feast for Kaisa!" The entire crew cheered and quickly ran down the mess hall and brought a barrel of brew cheering to Kaisa."Wait, why is everyone cheering?" She asks. "Ah, captain is a kindhearted man, but his fist is willing to crush a man's skull. The captain celebrates practically enjoy have a booze." And drank a pint. She grab a cup and took a sip and ended up finishing three bottles. "Ha,ha,ha Kaisa you seem to be enjoying yourself. Now I have a challenge for you." Then there was a drinking contest. The captain ended up winning finishing 20 barrells and Kaisa 10 barrells.

The next day, she was painfully sea sick. "Ah, can't handle the sea, ha booze will do that to you." The captain said and left to his quarters. The day was spent chores and more practice. She was able to make a few friends called John. He was a cabin boy and spent time as a servant for the crew. A week pass by with a crew member shouting, "Ship ahoy!" Then the crew came with cutlasses and musets. "What's happening." Kaisa asked. "Well another pirate ship was found, we're boarding at this moment. Sorry lass, but you will stay behind with John." He left the ship and arrived onboard. She went back to the cabins waiting around hearing the intense clanging of swords outside. Then a footprint thud was heard outside. "We're bailing, but not empty handed." Then two people were heard outside scrummaging around. Then she grabbed her staff and came outside shouting, "Hey!" Then both of them turn around looking at her, "Hey, it's just a girl. Kill her quickly." Then he quickly ran toward her with his dagger. She didn't even move an inch. He stabbed her, but it went through her and burned his hand."What the . . ." The she set his foot on fire. "OW! This is no ordinary child, this is the devil." "Ah, don't be an idiot, she just ate a devil fruit. But they are very rare. She could be worth millions. Get her!" Then she shot fire toward them which burned them.


End file.
